Que sientes por mi?
by ysiktovar
Summary: "El solo quería conseguir su deseo, pero consiguió mucho mas" basada en el Flasback de mi primer fic: "Despertar" desde el punto de vista de Tony!


Pensamientos del personaje que narra

_Oraciones entre personajes_

Espero no sea muy confuso, gracias por leer; este fic va con el primero subí **"Despertar"** en base al Flashback que tiene Steve de como su relación comenzó con Tony, pero esta vez lo leeremos desde el punto de vista del ultimo

Espero lo disfruten, y espero sus comentarios ;)

-o-

Izquierda, derecha, derecha, derecha, izquierda, patada, izquierda, derecha…

No necesito observarlo, solo con escucharlo ya se su rutina diaria.

Cada día bajo de mi habitación al no poder conciliar el sueño; paso por el bar por un trago, bajo al taller a trabajar en lo que sea, a veces ni siquiera eh terminado de servir mi trago cuando lo escucho entrar al gimnasio y comenzar con su propia rutina. Puedo sentir la sonrisa extenderse por mi rostro, el calor del trago deslizarse por mi garganta; realmente no se en que momento mi mente empezó a registrar cada absurdo movimiento y rutina de Steve Rogers, admito que el hombre es realmente interesante, aunque ese fanatismo de justicia y el bien es un tanto frustrante e insoportable, a veces quisiera callarlo de un beso. Pero no sé qué tanto podría afectar al "inocente" Cap.

El suave golpe del vidrio contra el mesón no logra distraerme de mis cavilaciones, pero sin duda alguna esa chupeta en la repisa si atrajo mi atención, espero, claro está, que nadie la extrañe demasiado.

No estoy seguro en que momento mis piernas se movieron y me trajeron aquí, lo cierto es que tengo la vista perfecta de esa ancha espalda, si tan solo se hubiera quitado esa horrible franela blanca. Suspiro con suavidad, un completo desperdicio de tela esa horrible franela; aun así adoro como se moja con su sudor y se pega a su piel, puedo sentir de nuevo ese picor en mis dedos, ese que me da cada vez que imagino deslizar mis dedos por su piel, recién salido de la ducha, cuando hace ejercicio, cuando come, cuando… todo. Realmente todo, debo sin duda alguna contener la estúpida risa que amenaza con escapar para no ser descubierto; realmente me vuelve loco no poder tocarlo.

Y ya rompió otro saco, puedo ver la arena caer con suavidad a sus pies; incluso cuando se tensa es atractivo, sabe que mañana tendrá problemas por romper otro más.

Es sumamente impresionante observar como Steve no nota nada a su alrededor cuando está concentrado, puedo escuchar ese suspiro escapar de su boca. Anhelo ser yo quien lo haga suspirar, puedo verlo agacharse a recoger otro saco y allí esta... Ya noto que no está solo, creo que esta noche será divertida y diferente a las de costumbre.

-_Deberías pagar esos sacos Capitán, a Nick no le gustara que arruines todo el equipo_ –observe como su ceño se frunce. Escuchar ese tentador gruñido salir de su pecho, es increíblemente divertido, ver cómo puedo descontrolarlo en 2 segundos.

_-¿Estas de mal humor? – _sin duda alguna ahora si no puedo contener la risa, aunque si el sonido estridente que podría haber soltado en cualquier situación, esta noche sin duda alguna, será "mi noche".

_-¿Necesitas algo Tony? –_si Cap., necesito estar contigo, me traes ya loco, y sinceramente no soy hombre de estar aguantándome un capricho a mí mismo. Y tú tienes demasiado tiempo escapando de mí…

_-De echo… sí… Necesito algo, una respuesta más bien –_mientras tanto mi querido Cap., tomare este instante con calma para no abalanzarme sobre ti y asustarte. Esta chupeta sí que esta buena, aunque considero que tu posees una "chupeta con mejor sabor"_ –Me gustaría saber porque estas acá abajo emitiendo ese ruido infernal cuando son las 3am y muchos queremos dormir – _el suspira de nuevo, por supuesto, el buen Cap. acaba de darse cuenta que posiblemente sus ruidos podrían despertar a todos a 10 edificios de distancia, ¡oh por los dioses!, ese hombre es encantador cuando quiere_._

_-Lo lamento, no podía dormir –_dejo caer el saco resignado, y claro, mi plan marcha a la perfección porque puedo sentir sus ojos clavados en mis labios, ¿te gustaría besarlos Cap.? Porque a mi si me gustaría morder los tuyos. Pero no es momento de andar en mis pervertidos pensamientos, porque nuevamente tú te estás perdiendo en los tuyos, y estoy casi seguro que no son tan buenos como los míos. Tu mirada se pierde Steve, me gustaría tanto saber que te aqueja.

_-¿El capitán Rogers no puede dormir? Quien iba a esperar eso después de una corta siesta de 70 años ¿no? – _dejo escapar la risa, soy tan divertido, al menos su mirada recupero el brillo y le escucho reír, un sonido realmente melodioso, lástima que no lo emita tan seguido.

_-La verdad es que no, supongo me da miedo hibernar de nuevo. Ya tuve suficiente de dormir en exceso por un largo tiempo –_el capitán Steve Rogers está bromeando conmigo, encantador, creo que es hora de la fase dos de mi brillante plan, así que es hora de acortar distancia. Es extraño sentir que ya estoy sentado frente a él, observándolo un poco más arriba de mí, ya que me senté en el piso y él en los sacos. A veces no suelo notar mis movimientos cuando se trata de él, es como un imán, y yo soy un pedazo adherente que solo es atraído cuando él quiere _–Supongo que no viniste a reclamar el que yo interrumpiera tu sueño con mis constantes golpes, ya que te veo demasiado cómodo y tú eres muy irritable cuando recién te levantas – ¿_irritado? ¿Yo? Eso jamás, pero al parecer toco el punto clave, él no es el único sin dormir desde hace tiempo, quizás deba seguir el consejo que él mismo me dio hace tiempo, hablar de las cosas tal vez aligere la carga_ – ¿Tony?_

Con un demonio, mi nombre se escucha jodidamente sensual en sus labios, eso me desconcentra sin duda, y no es bueno que me desconcentre ahora que puedo darme plena cuenta que Steve Rogers esta, quizás tan pendiente de mi como yo de él.

_-No Cap., no vine a reclamarte, es que yo tampoco eh podido dormir mucho últimamente –_Al principio creí que sería atracción física nada más, y ¿Porque no? Steve es un hombre atractivo que puede fijarse en cualquiera, y ¿porque no en mí que soy apuesto también? Pero me parece que quizás sus sentimiento perdieron el rumbo de lo físico; Rogers me observa con regularidad ahora que lo pienso, incluso en algunas oportunidades eh notado que es como si supiera lo que quiero antes incluso de yo pensarlo, pero no, es imposible, o ¿quizás sí? Soy encantador después de todo, ¿quién diablos no se enamoraría de mí?

_-¿Debe ser frustrante, no? Eso de pasar las noches en vela, dando vueltas por esta horrible torre a medio camino de ser reconstruida, con una maravillosa vista de destrucción y masacre. –_acabo de pensar en "enamoramiento" no… Imposible, ¿yo? ¿Enamorado? Jajajaja ¡NO!, pude sentir como la carcajada emerge de mí.

¿Espera? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? No puede ser, eso si fue divertido así que dejo escapar la risa, claro que nuestro "paisaje" es el mejor de todos y pensando en ello, mañana sin duda esa constructora se llevara una reprimenda, van demasiado lentos en la reconstrucción de la torre Stark, quizás deberíamos mudarnos.

–_Pero ya, en serio Tony, ¿qué ocurre? –_y… Regresamos al tema, sé que te estoy observando mucho, lo sé;pero ¿qué ocurre? Bueno, te cuento: Pues nos invadieron unos jodidos marcianos, casi destruyen todo, atravesé un agujero al espacio, casi muero, y resulta que ciento atracciones por un santurrón de más de 70 años. Espera, espera, ¿me ibas a tocar?_ ¡_CON UN DEMONIO!, ¿PORQUE NO LO HACES? ¿Sabes lo que anhelo sentir tus caricias? ¡TOCAME HOMBRE!... ok me calmo, tomare mi consejo y el de él mismo, me abriré un poco, aunque no de la forma que me gustaría contigo, muchacho lento.

_-No es fácil saber que no estamos solos, y más aún que intentan aniquilarnos- _ya está, ya lo sabes_ – mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas respecto a eso, de intentar encontrar una solución _– eso no va muy bien que digamos, es frustrante pasar las noches dando vueltas en la cama, y levantarme a la misma rutina, un trago de mi mejor Whiskie, escucharte entrar después de mi al gimnasio, observarte un rato hasta que es demasiado peligroso para continuar y encerrarme en mi taller.

_-Quizás no sea cuestión de encontrar una solución, quizás sea cuestión de trabajar unidos- ¡_ay capitán! Unido quiero estar yo contigo en la cama, en el mueble, en el piso, en la ducha….

_-Tal vez… – _pero obviamente no te voy a decir esas cosas porque podría intimidarte, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cap. será virgen? Nunca lo he visto salir con nadie, y de su pasado siempre habla de la guerra, así que dudo mucho tuviera pensamientos para esas cosas_ – ¿a ti que te aqueja Capitán? Porque no me dirás que tu insomnio es por una siesta de 70 años_ _–_ aunque espero que si seas virgen, ser el primero en ti, o tú en mí, no me molestaría ninguna de las dos formas, pero en serio Cap., ¿Cómo hago para que captes?

_-Quizás, ¿lo mismo que a ti? – ¿_qué dijiste? ¿Lo mismo que a mí? ¿En qué sentido? ¿Lo que yo pienso o lo que dije? Te voy a dar mi mejor sonrisa mi sensual capitán, acabas de caer en una trampa de la que no te dejare escapar esta noche.

_-No te creo_\- perfecto, un tono sensual como el mío, aplicare mi mirada cautivadora y serás mío capitán.

_-¿Perdón?_-_ ¿n_ervioso Rogers? Si supieras la mitad de lo encantador que te ves cuando sabes, te estoy descubriendo el juego

_-Que no te creo Capitán –_dejo escapar un suspiro, cierro mis ojos lentamente y regreso a mirarlo, si, allí está, tu mirada te delata Cap., estas nervioso y al descubierto, no te escaparas tan fácil, en este juego soy el ganador_ – No creo que mi excusa sea la tuya, no creo que te aqueje eso, ¿creerías si te digo que a mi si me aqueja lo mismo que a ti? –_yo... Te…gusto… y... Tu…me…gustas… eso, eso es lo que te aqueja, ahora ¡BESAME COÑO!

_-¿Y que se supone me aqueja a mí? – ¡_oh capitán Rogers!, tu no quieres jugar a este juego. Es hora de activar mi sonrisa seductora, esa que te va a arrebatar el aliento.

_-Es sencillo… ¡yo!...-_ Solté la bomba, solo queda esperar a que estalle_._

Me encanta observarte, tu mirada va de la sorpresa del momento, a la incredulidad por mi atrevimiento, ¿qué esperabas hombre?, esto soy yo; así que ahora estas entre enojado e indignado, y tus ojos siempre son igual de cautivadores sea cual sea tu pensamiento, pero Cap., ya te estas tardando mucho en responderme, ¿será que me extralimite?

_-Lo vez… Si soy yo – _quizás un poco más de ayuda te libere y consiga lo que quiero contigo, solo un poco de manipulación Stark para tenerte entre mis brazos y quitarme este fastidioso deseo de encima.

_-Perdona Tony, pero ¿qué te hace hablar de esa forma tan seguro de lo que dices?_ _– ¿_perdón? ¿Qué me hace hablar así? hablo así porque estoy seguro, porque te observo, porque te noto, porque te deseo y no creas que te dejare escapar ahora que puedo ver esa alarma en tus ojos, esa alarma que te delata, porque ¿sabes? Acabas de ser descubierto.

_-Vamos Cap., no soy estúpido, y menos ciego, es obvio mi vista no es tan buena como la de Clint, pero si veo bastante bien lo que me rodea, se cómo me miras…- _manipulación sin mentiras, ya cae, quiero probar esos labios.

Estas nervioso, puedo verlo, quizás deba apelar a ser comprensivo para que te dejes, y se bien como hacer eso, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero, y en este instante eres tú.

_-Se cómo ayudarte… Puedo hacerlo... Porque yo me siento igual –_tus ojos se abrieron de nuevo con sorpresa, ¿es que acaso no notaste que tú me atraes? ¿Qué quiero sentirte y tenerte en mis brazos?_ – Vamos Steve… ¡Déjate ayudar! –_tu sorpresa fue reflejo de la mía, es la primera vez que pronuncio tu nombre de forma consiente y tan delicada, pero no puedo echarme atrás por este detalle, deslice mis dedos por tu rostro, suave como lo imagine, ¿con qué frecuencia te afeitaras? ¿Qué usaras para que no se sienta áspero? Estas ido Cap., ¿acaso no notas mi caricia? Quizás, tal vez sientas esto.

¡Victoria! Tus labios son mejores de lo que imagine, puedo sentir como te tensas al inicio y como te pierdes luego, eres mío Cap., eres solo mío en este instante, deslizar mis manos por tu cuerpo es demasiado adictivo, no se en que instante tu franela cayó al piso, pero sentir tu pecho en mis manos es la gloria, cada musculo marcado, cada línea perfecta que marca tu silueta, tus manos encontraron control de ellas al fin, inexperto, si lo eres, puedo sentir aun la duda, o quizás no sabes que hacer, no, si lo sabes, tu agarre es firme, fuerte, posesivo

Nuestro beso subió de nivel, nuestras caricias son más agresivas, tú me deseas y yo a ti, lo sé, porque en ese momento acabe sobre estos sacos de boxeo contigo, tu encima de mí. Tus manos encontraron el primer botón de la camisa de mi pijama, y solo puedo escuchar los demás repicar contra el piso al ser arrancada, ¡Por Dios capitán Rogers!, ¿Cómo es que puedes excitarme más de lo que ya estoy? Arrancaste mi pantalón con fuerza dejando un destello como fuego en mi piel, con cada contacto que tienen tus manos sobre mí, quitaste el tuyo, encontraste mis labios de nuevo de forma salvaje y me atreví a morderlo con suavidad, te detuviste;¿Porque te detuviste?

Abrí mis ojos confundido solo para encontrarme con tu mirada clavada en la mía, jadeas, que seductor sonido, puedo sentir mis pulmones buscar aire e intentar pensar en una razón para comprender el porqué de tumirada, pero no puedo, tu mirada me tiene atrapado, me dejas sin razón, ¿porque demonios acabamos de esta forma? para empezar, y ¿porque mi corazón está palpitando como nunca?

_-¿Que…?_ –es lo único que puedo emitir, ¿qué estás haciendo Steve? ¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?

-_Tony…_ -nadie jamás en la vida había dicho mi nombre con tanta suavidad y deseo_ –_ ¿_en que piensas?_

¿Que pienso? No sé, no entiendo, quiero, pero no quiero, deseo sentirte, pero más que eso, quiero tenerte, quiero que me tengas, quiero… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

_-¿Tony?_ –ladeas tu cabeza en confusión, pero ¿porque estas confundido? Yo lo estoy más, no sé qué diablos pasa con mi cuerpo y mi mente, ¿será que mi corazón no planea calmarse nunca? Porque razón aun puedo sentir tus caricias si no estás tocándome _– ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ – asiento, esto es patético... ¿Cómo es que no puedo hablar ahora?

_-¿Que sientes por mí?_ – por ti… te deseo, no, no es eso, casi puedo escuchar a mi cerebro trabajar, estas allí en silencio observándome, aun sobre mí. Mi deseo carnal desapareció por completo, aunque lo que no pierdo es esa sensación de aun sentir tus manos como si aún continuaras tocándome, que está pasando, ¿que siento por ti?

Tu mirada es calmada como si esperaras algo, claro, estas esperando mi respuesta, y aquí estoy yo como un completo imbécil sin saber que responder, con el hombre que me tiene hace meses deseándolo, completa y gloriosamente, desnudo sobre mí, mirándome con esos increíbles ojos azules, que siento por ti? ¿El tiempo está pasando acaso? Claro que está pasando, pero no puedo sentir cuánto.

Pienso en ti, pero ¿es por deseo? ¿O es algo más?, porque me preguntaste esto justo ahora que ya estaba casi logrando mi cometido, pero realmente ¿ese era mi cometido? Huele a quemado? Siento que mi cerebro esta sobre calentado ya, pero tiene que haber un trasfondo a tu pregunta, acaso tú quieres algo más? O quizás me manipulas para dejarme con ganas? ¡No! Tú no eres de esos, estoy perdido en tu mirada, y es como si pudiera ver a través de tu mente, que siento por ti? Y al mirarte con más atención puedo sentir la sonrisa en mi rostro, parpadeas confundido y ladeas de nuevo tu rostro en una pregunta no formulada; que no es obvio Steve? Sabes que siento por ti? Siento que eres un santurrón, un niño bueno, un insoportable hombre de justicia que a veces es aburrido y a la vez interesante, eres frustrante, inocente, demasiado serio y recto,… y…

-_Te Amo_-las palabras brotaron de mis labios incluso antes de pensarlas, y la sonrisa que ilumino tu rostro fue incluso más hermosa que todas las que conocía, tus labios se posaron de nuevo en los míos, esta vez en un beso suave y cálido, está claro que no necesito escucharlo de ti, porque al hacerme entender todo esto, pude comprender que el play boy Tony Stark, está enamorado de ti. Sé que me amas, incluso mucho antes que yo lo notara.

Sin duda alguna esta noche será también mi primera vez, será la primera vez en que tú y yo, hagamos el amor…

_-o-_

Algún comentario?

Gracias por leer


End file.
